


this is the last time I'm asking you why

by Hawthornes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthornes/pseuds/Hawthornes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re…” Allison’s voice trails off as she tries to think of a word that properly describes the relationship she has with Isaac. After a moment, she comes up empty, shrugging. “He saved my life. We’re friends.” The word seems foreign on her tongue, not the proper term. After all they’ve been through, he’s more to her than that. Even if she doesn’t know how to explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the last time I'm asking you why

**Author's Note:**

> second part to-- it won't leave my head

Neither of them quite know how to act around one another after the kiss.

The tense air has become tenser with the awkwardness of the secrets they’re keeping hidden between them. It’s difficult to be in the same room with one another, and she’s pretty sure Lydia has noticed the way they’ll stutter when speaking to each other, how one of them is always staring at the other. She doesn’t blame her, though. They’re obvious.

But it still takes her by surprise when Lydia blurts out her thoughts one afternoon.

“So are you and Isaac fucking or something?”

She thought that people only spat water out in the movies— but obviously not since immediately after the question is asked, Allison chocks on her drink. Her eyes grow wide as she looks at the redhead.

“Oh, come _on,_ Allison. Not even you can deny that he totally wants in your pants.”

Pale cheeks flush a shade of deep red, and she glances around the lunch room. Someone must’ve heard that, and she’s thankful for the fact that neither Scott, Stiles, _nor_ Isaac were anywhere to be seen. Her eyes flicker back to Lydia’s, and she shakes her head, realising a long breath of air.

“We’re…” Allison’s voice trails off as she tries to think of a word that properly describes the relationship she has with Isaac. After a moment, she comes up empty, shrugging. “He saved my life. We’re friends.” The word seems foreign on her tongue, not the proper term. After all they’ve been through, he’s more to her than that. Even if she doesn’t know how to explain it.

The other raises an eyebrow disbelievingly. “Mhmm,” she drawls, shaking her head.

She leaves it at that, but Allison knows the conversation is far from over.

She doesn’t know that outside the school, Isaac and Stiles are having nearly the same conversation. Scott had taken off, and Isaac wants to crawl out of his skin, and if Stiles doesn’t shut up soon, he may have to rip his throat out.

After they escape from their opposing juries, Isaac grabs onto Allison’s arm and pulls her into the same closet that they’d kissed in not a week before. She almost lets out a shriek, but catches herself at the last minute.

She doesn’t get a word out before his lips are being pressed against hers. The brunette is only hesitant for a fraction of a second before she brings her hand up to cup the back of his neck, holding him close to her as she molds her lips against his.

Their first kiss had been slow and careful as they took their time to discover one another, but this is different. They’re kissing like they had done so a hundred times before, already oddly used to each other’s rhythms. There’s no awkward stumbling of their lips; they move in unison, and Allison can’t help but think of how right it feels.

She makes a protesting noise in the back of her throat when he breaks the kiss. He doesn’t move far, resting his forehead against hers and keeping his hands on her waist. She has to wait to collect her words for a moment before she speaks. “What was _that_?”

“I needed to be sure of something.”

A pause, and she meets his eyes with hesitance. “— _And_?”

He shrugs, pulling back completely and taking a step away from her. It causes Allison’s heart to clench in her chest when he shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs. “I’m sure.”

She waits a few long beats before throwing her arms up. “Are you gonna tell me what you’re sure of or do I not get to know. Because I swear to God, Lahey, if this was just some sort of weird experiment to see if you could make me feel something for you—”

Catching her face in his hands, he cuts off her words by bringing his lips to hers again. She doesn’t let it go on this time, though, instead shoving at his chest and taking her lips back. Looking up at him through a narrowed gaze, she smacks him on the arm when he laughs— he actually _laughs._ Loudly, at that.

“What is so funny?”

Reaching around her, Isaac turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. “After you,” he says, gesturing for her to go.

She puts on a show of planting her feet firmly on the floor and crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

He raises an eyebrow at something over her shoulder, and she turns to see Lydia standing there with her hands on her hips. Glancing back at him, she shoots him a look if saying _this isn’t over_ before spinning on her heels and following shamefully behind her best friend. Before she’s out of earshot, she can hear him snicker.

More days pass with no explanation, and it’s safe to assume that Allison’s about ready to kill him. The tense air that separated them before has been replaced by anger from the brunette and every time she looks at him, her eyes are daggers.

By the fourth day, she’s had enough. She waits outside the boy’s locker room after lacrosse practice, and waits until she’s sure everyone except Isaac is out, and that’s when she barges in. Save for the towel that hangs low on his hips, he’s completely naked, and Allison has to force herself to look at his face and not let her eyes wander.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he rakes a hand through his hair, but the damp curls quickly stuck themselves back onto his forehead. “Something you needed? Or do you always randomly come into the boy’s locker room?”

“You know why I’m here.” She says, placing her hands on her hips.

His lips purse in thought for a moment as he watches her. “You wanted to catch a glimpse of me naked? Could’ve just asked. Not saying that I would— but it’s more polite than this stalking thing you’ve got going on now.”

She takes a step closer to him, her hands rising to hit his chest but he catches her wrist, and before she can blink they’ve switched positions and it’s her back that’s too the lockers. He pushes her a little roughly against them and before she can even blink, his lips steal hers in a kiss that draws all the breath from her body.

Their first kiss was slow and careful. Their second kiss was safe and curious. But this kiss is completely different. It’s as if they’re trying to devour one another with the way their lips move against each other’s. It’s heated and passionate and dangerous; Allison’s knees are shaking from the severity of it. But it’s also more than that.

It’s like they _need_ each other, like they’re kissing for their survival.

She’s so caught up in him that she doesn’t hear another locker door slam shut. He does, though, and he pulls his head away from her, his face going extremely pale. Furrowing her brows, Allison’s eyes follow Isaac’s until they land on the one person in the world who shouldn’t’ve seen the display of affection from the pair.

“—Scott,” Allison says, pushing Isaac away from her and attempting to move towards her ex. But with a shake of his head, he turns on his heels and storms out. She’s not sure whether she should go after him or not.

“Fuck.” Isaac’s hand crashes hard against the locker door.

She glances back at him, running a hand through her hair. There’s a long pause before she speaks again, shaking her head. “You need to tell me, Isaac. Tell me right now if this… thing that keeps happening between us is nothing or not. Tell me if you feel something for me, tell me what it is we’re doing. Because I need to know if I should go find Scott or not.”

They’re not dating, her and Scott. But kissing one of his best friends? It was uncalled for of her, and she knows that it was wrong. She’ll fix it, she’ll apologize. She just needs to know what she’s apologizing for— kissing Isaac, or being _with_ him.

He looks at her for a long moment, and his mouth open and closes a couple times as if he’s thinking about speaking but then changes his mind. After a while, though, he simply shakes his head. He looks deflated, defeated, and she’s almost scared to hear the words that pass his lips. “You should go,” he says.

It shouldn’t hurt, but it does. Nodding, she turns around to go, but not before muttering, “I’ll see you around, then.” 


End file.
